


Encouragement

by Smowkie drabbles (Smowkie)



Series: Drabbles [9]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, POV Derek, Werewolf Stiles Stilinski, Wolf Stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-11 23:47:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13535130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smowkie/pseuds/Smowkie%20drabbles
Summary: Sterek drabble of the wordsgalaxy,wolfandstruggle.





	Encouragement

**Author's Note:**

> Another drabble! This one done for [SterekDrabble](https://sterekdrabbles.tumblr.com/)'s [Drabble Challenge](https://sterekdrabbles.tumblr.com/post/170349187084/hello-and-thank-you-to-all-the-people-who)!
> 
> As usual I'll link to [Jessie's](http://archiveofourown.org/users/rieraclaelin) too, hers is here: [Tumblr](http://rieraclaelin.tumblr.com/post/170351041924/der-what-are-you-doing-stiles-asked-voice) and [ao3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13535040)
> 
>  
> 
> [Tumblr post](http://sterekshaven.tumblr.com/post/170350974062).

Stiles growled lowly and cowered away from Derek.

“It’s okay, Stiles, you’re not gonna hurt me.” Derek sat down on the floor in front of him. “You’re not. I know you’re struggling, but you’re gonna be the best wolf in the whole galaxy, just give it a little time, you’ll see.”

Stiles lowered himself to the floor and whined softly as he crawled closer to Derek, who smiled encouragingly at him.

“There you go, it’s gonna be fine, I promise, we’ll figure this out together,” Derek said softly and Stiles finally pressed his head against him, letting Derek hold him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! ♥


End file.
